


Rasgar

by miruru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 23 de Fictober 2020 - No importaba que ya hiciera catorce meses desde que empezara a trabajar para aquel hombre excéntrico, aún a día de hoy se las apañaba para producirle un infarto de vez en cuando. Recorriendo los pasillos casi a la carrera, Antonio miraba a un lado y otro a ver si lo detectaba entre la multitud. Pero nada. Parecía que la tierra se había abierto y que su jefe no había encontrado mejor idea que saltar hacia las entrañas de la tierra.
Relationships: France & Spain (Hetalia), France/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fictober 2020 de Miruru





	Rasgar

Estaba al borde del colapso.

No importaba que ya hiciera catorce meses desde que empezara a trabajar para aquel hombre excéntrico, aún a día de hoy se las apañaba para producirle un infarto de vez en cuando. Recorriendo los pasillos casi a la carrera, Antonio miraba a un lado y otro a ver si lo detectaba entre la multitud. Pero nada. Parecía que la tierra se había abierto y que su jefe no había encontrado mejor idea que saltar hacia las entrañas de la tierra. Desesperado, entró a uno de los baños que había repartidos por toda la planta y se inclinó sobre el lavamanos para echarse agua en la cara. Suspiró, entre cansado y frustrado, y se miró al espejo. Su mal humor se mostraba en su rostro. Perdió la concentración cuando alguien chistó. Arqueó una ceja. 

— ¿Antonio?

— ¿Francis? —preguntó al aire.

— Sí. Aquí. Estoy aquí.

Una de las puertas del excusado se entreabrió. Francis no asomó y, exasperado, el hispano se metió y cerró la puerta tras de él para tener más espacio. Francis estaba sentado sobre la tapa del váter y palideció al ver su cara.

— Déjame que te lo explique —rogó.

— Llevo buscándote más de media hora.

— Te dejé mi teléfono mientras preparaba mi discurso para concentrarme mejor, ¿recuerdas? No sabía cómo avisarte.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí encerrado?! ¡Faltan menos de diez minutos para tu discurso!

— ¡No puedo salir! El pantalón… ¡Mira!

Cuando se levantó y se dio la vuelta, la ropa interior de su jefe quedó al descubierto. Los pantalones se habían rasgado de tal manera que era imposible que no se viera lo que deberían proteger. La confusión reinó en el rostro de Antonio.

— ¿Cómo te los has podido romper de esta manera? ¿Que tienes cinco años?

— Préstame tu pantalón.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— ¡Tu pantalón! Somos más o menos del mismo tamaño. Nadie se dará cuenta. Me quitaré la americana para que no se note la diferencia de colores. Es la única manera de salvar esta situación. ¡La fiesta será un desastre si el jefe regional no aparece!

— Pero, ¿qué voy a hacer yo entonces?

— ¡Va…! —suplicó con un adorable puchero.

Maldiciendo, Antonio empezó a desabrocharse el pantalón. Quedó tan solo con unos calzoncillos negros entallados y unos calcetines negros que descansaban por encima de su tobillo y se perdían en sus pulidos zapatos. Le tendió el pantalón de mal humor, pero su jefe no los agarró. Sus ojos azules estaban sobre su cuerpo, recorriéndolo como el que no ha comido en meses. Agitó el pantalón delante de él, urgiéndole. No tuvo el efecto esperado, su jefe de repente lo había abrazado. Sus labios febriles delineaban su cuello y sus manos, lejos de permanecer quietas, se pasearon por sus nalgas, apretándolas y masajeándolas con ansia. 

— La madre que te… —se quejó. Sus intentos de apartar sus manos no fueron efectivos, así que fue drástico y le tiró del pelo—. Que pares de una vez, pulpo.

— Ay, ay… Eres un bruto. Sólo intentaba demostrarte lo mucho que me pones.

— Ya me has pegado una manoseada esta mañana. Me he quitado los pantalones porque has sido lo suficientemente tonto como para rompértelos. Así que ahora te los vas a poner y vas a ir a ser el adulto responsable que dices ser. 

Francis hizo un mohín pero finalmente le hizo caso. Se quitó la americana después y la dejó sobre el regazo desnudo de Antonio, que ahora estaba sentado sobre la tapa del váter. Al menos uno de los dos se veía decente y era el que tenía más rango. 

— Ni se te ocurra salirte de guión ahora no voy a estar ahí vigilando —le advirtió.

— Tranquilo. Te debo eso y más.

Francis se inclinó, tomó las mejillas de su ayudante y besó sus labios con cariño. A pesar de su evidente enfado, le correspondió. Era un necio muchas veces, pero no podía estar eternamente enfadado con él.

— Cuando acabe esto, vendré a rescatarte. Te voy a sacar en volandas de aquí.

— No, por lo que más quieras —le suplicó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Pero el rubio solo rió y abandonó el baño.

— Francis, no. Por Dios. ¿Francis?

Suspiró derrotado. No le pagaba lo suficiente para todo lo que llegaba a pasar con él.


End file.
